


Absolution

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Obsidian, Steel, and Gold [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: After the death of her sister Aresia, Diana prays for consolation.





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the Justice League episode "Fury".

The ocean’s wide, windswept surface was silver and white beyond the trees. Diana lit the small bonfire with her torch and watched the smoke blow out to sea. Her white robes flapped in the wind as she held out her arms over the fire.

“Goddesses of my mothers, please hear my prayers. Take our sister Aresia into your arms so that she may have a better life with You than she did in this world. Aphrodite, fill her with love, Hera with strength, Athena with wisdom.” She pulled her hands over heart, bright blue eyes closed. “And please grant me the same so that I may not follow her path.”

A soft hand touched her shoulder, and Diana’s eyes flew open. Before her stood the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. Her hair was so long it brushed the ground, though it fell in heavy auburn rings, Her skin was the color of amber, Her eyes like solid tiger’s eye. Like Diana, Her robe was white, but of radiant silk. Diana fell to her knees without thinking. 

“Stand up, child, I take no pleasure in subservience. Unless you do of course.” The goddess’s voice was like music in her mind. Aphrodite smiled down at Diana and reached out a small, perfect hand. 

“My goddess, I… I don’t know what to say.” Awed, Diana took Her hand and rose. She was shocked that she and the goddess were the same height. 

“You called on Me child, and your heart was in need, so I came.” Aphrodite slipped her arm through Diana’s. “Come, let us walk through this lovely land so we may talk. Tell me why your heart troubles you so.” 

For a while the Amazon and the goddess walked in silence. Diana sensed no impatience from Aphrodite, so she took her time, organizing her thoughts and feelings. 

Finally she spoke. “I am confused by men, Lady.”

The goddess laughed, a beautiful peal of bells. Diana took no offense, for the laughter lifted her spirits and made her smile for the first time since Aresia’s death. 

“Ah, my Amazon, all women are confused by men, you are not alone in this. But you mean more than this, yes?”  
Aphrodite looked Diana in the eye, and the Amazon nodded. “You wonder how you should feel about them, if it is right to love them, as you love your sisters.” 

“Yes,” she replied, though it hadn’t been a question. 

“My child, My laws are easy, love as you will so long as you do no harm,” the goddess replied easily. 

“But, but the laws of my people…” 

“The laws of many peoples say differently, but those are the laws of mortals, not gods.”

Diana frowned. “I don’t understand. I thought our laws came from the gods?” 

Aphrodite stopped walking and faced Diana. “Child, the laws of mortals, even Amazons, are created to protect society, especially those concerning love.” She held the Amazons hands loosely in her own. “Amazons love one another to keep their purity. There is nothing wrong with that. You harm no one with your ways of love.” The goddess brushed a strand of hair from Diana’s cheek gently with the backs of Her fingers. “But if you find yourself being attracted to men, there is nothing wrong with that either.”

Diana found herself leaning into the goddesses touch as Her words soaked into her mind like rain on parched ground.

“So I’m not… corrupt?” 

Again, the goddess laughed. “No child. You are as the gods made you, perfect. Your heart is big enough to love the whole world, and you will triumph with that love. Evil cannot stand against love, fierce as it is. Sun and shadow will fall at your feet, for you, like Me, are love.” 

Aphrodite leaned in and kissed the Amazon, who returned the kiss. The goddess tasted of nectarines and smelled of jasmine. Diana’s mind was soon overwhelmed by the goddess’s kisses and Her hands on her skin. The goddess’s skin was like silk, Her mouth was fire. The Amazon’s senses overloaded and she fell to her knees, whiting out. 

***

Diana awoke by the dying fire. The sun was setting over behind her, and the air was cold. She shivered, but realized that there was a warmth coming from within her that hadn’t been there before. It was… comfort? Something within her that had felt wrong and out of place was now right. Diana sighed contentedly and got to her feet. She stretched, dusting the leaves from her white robe, then turned to the dying pyre and bowed. 

“Goddesses all bless.” And she took to the sky.


End file.
